Balloons
by one half ounce
Summary: Draco is running from a mob of Harry's heads. On his frantic frenzy,who does he run into? Hermione! Draco will do anything to keep his body pretty, so he pleads with her to save him. What will happen and how does Harry have more than one head? RomanceHumo


A/N: Sorry for not updating a new story sooner. My siblings and parents have been home, so, I couldn't get to the computer. But here it is, a new story for you and me. I hope you like it! Enjoy.

It's not everyday that you get to see Draco Malfoy run around the corridors, screaming like a girl. Of course, it _could_ be that you're just dreaming.

"Ahhhh! Help me! Potters are chasing me! I'll be murdered! Save me, I'm too young and glorious to die!"

Yup, it's definately not everyday that you get to watch Draco Malfoy hide behind Hermione Granger, cowering in fear and pleading with her to save him.

"Please, Granger, please. Save my soul! The Potters are coming! They're after me. They'll kill me!"

Hemione stared at him. It seemed to her as if Draco Malfoy had grown an extra head.

"Granger! Stop staring at my good looks and help me out!"

At this, Hermione scoffed. "In the worst and most urgent situations, you _still_ manage to be obnoxious, rude, self-centered, unpleasant, annoying, whiney, disagreeable, testy, tactless, ferretty, inconsiderate, boring, and loud. Not to mention _Malfoyish_, albino-ly pale, insensitive, cold, disgusting, ignorant, blunt, offensive, evil-"

"Well forgive me for interrupting you rant, but it seems that the Potters are coming. And closer and closer they loom! Will you hide me already?"

"After six years of torture, cat-calling, horrid names, loads of hexes and jinxes, mean tricks, filthy _Malfoyness_, you expect me to forget it all, and save you? What makes you think I will even say hello to you?" Hemrione ranted.

"Please?" Draco asked simply, throwing his pride out the window closest to him, he'd have to remember to tell Goyle to go out and retreive it for him later.

Hermione stared. He must have gone insane. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see what Draco was so frantic about. Hermione laughed. She chuckled. She giggled and snickered her buttons off.

"Those are _balloons_, Malfoy. They're balloons with Harry's face printed on them!" Hermione giggled once more.

Malfoy stared. "Balloons? What are these balloons that you are talking about?"

Hermione sighed and began to explain in her most Hermione Granger -Ish voice, "A balloon is 'A flexible bag designed to be inflated with hot air or with a gas, such as helium, that is lighter than the surrounding air, causing it to rise and float in the atmosphere.' The incanation for producing a balloon is: _Aerostatio_. And depending on the size you want it to be, you have to picture it clearly in your mine's eye. Even though balloons are Muggle invented, a warlock has made a spell for it. In 1825, Michael Jr. Faraday, the son of the Muggle Michael Faraday (who had invented the balloon the previous year in 1824), invented the spell that produces balloons. Though Michael Faraday was a Muggle and did not know that he even had a son, which indeed he did have one, his son was half-blooded. The first Michael Faraday had invented the balloon for experimental purposes. He wanted to experiment with the element hydrogen and-"

Hermione was cut off by Draco's hands, which were pushing her through the window behind her. She screamed. She was falling, and falling fast. _"What to do, what to do.." _She thought. Adrenaline rushed to her brain, and she could not think straight.

Suddenly, she heard a voice underneath her yell, "_Aerostatio_!" Hermione felt herself float in the air and slowly ascending the ground.

She was going to have to kill Draco Malfoy for pushing her out the window. At last, Hermione felt herself bump the ground. She jumped off and saw, to her utter suprise, that it was Draco Malfoy who was standing there, wand out and looking flushed.

_"He was the one who had saved me. He was the one who had yelled 'Aerostatio'," _Hermione thought, _"But he was the one who had pushed me out the window in the first place!"_ Anger flooded her every pore. She was going to give Malfoy a piece of her mind.

"Malfoy, what the hell were you thinking? You could have _killed_ me! I could have _died_! How _could_ you? What were you playing at? If you trying to look the hero by saving me, then your going to have to try a lot harder than that! If your '_plan_' had failed, then-" She was interrupted by Draco's lips. He was kissing her. _Passionately_.

"Draco Malfoy has _definately_ gone insane," Hermione thought.

It sure as hell isn't every day that you see Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger, and trust me, you're not hallucinating. And it _definately_ isn't everyday that you get to see Hermione Granger kiss Draco Malfoy back. Even if you _are_ dreaming.

The End.

A/N: Did you like it? I give credit to for the definition of 'balloon' and for the information of Michael Faraday. He doesn't have a son, i don't think, i made that part up. I hope you liked it. And for those who dont get it, Draco some how got down to save Hermione. I dont know how, but think it up yourself! Reveiw! Thanks.

_cherrylily117_


End file.
